Dank strategy
Dank strategy: Idle gp farming A short explanation The player Dankaati decided to do 1 long run after finishing his first Ultimate Baal challenge to farm lots of gp without having to do much. He figured this run was so nice that it was a good idea to suggest it to other players. A rebirth like this takes over a month to start and can be extended to 2-6 months easily. This guide is meant to be done directly after your first UBC. The main goal of this guide is to focus on idle profits, this way even if you don't touch the game anymore after the setup, you will have a gp income (being online still required). Pros and cons Short version of pros and cons: If you want to put in really low effort this can be fun, if you like the game actually take a lot of attention every once in a while this is not the guide for you. Advantages * Really little effort * Unlocking some pets (how many depends on run length, can be extended up to p. baal v125) * A nice amount of gp income: 80 gp a day when fully set up and 60 gp per day in the process * Good amount of time to do growth campaigns, which is the campaign I recommend. If you wish you can do different campaigs instead. * Small boost to divgen base due to killing an decent highest god Disadvantages * You have to be online * Some people would find it boring to not have to click anything in the game except pet campaigns (but this can be reduced by not running it too long after the setup time) * Less gp than very active playing ( at 3/4+rebirths daily for comparable play) * Much less cp and total might than active playing (at less then one rebirth daily for comparable play) * With normal active play (2+rebirths daily) you get to be stronger so you can unlock the same pets the Dank strategy gives without much effort, while this strategy help you progress on gods, there are more effective ways to do so * Not doing any challenges which could give boosts to a lot of nice features (challenges are an important part of progression in the game, see more about this in the After the Dank strategy section) * Due to being a low gods and only killing one god every 4 days you don't have the baalpower to get good food. This also means you might want to use some of your pets on food campaigns. Now after reading this you can think 2 things: # Sounds bad, i would get bored: well if that's the case don't do this strategy, its idle. # Sounds interesting, in that case read on, i'll give you a list of everything you would need. Requirements Well really you only need 2 things for this challenge: # You really need to have done a UBC. # You need to be online. Named rewards in this guide are for being online 24/7, you don't need to actually play/do anything just be online. Being online less than 24/7 doesn't mean you can't do this guide, it just won't be as effective. The more you are offline the less effective this guide is. How to do the strategy First of it is a very long run, so if you waste a few hours don't fret. Having said that you need to do a few things in this run to get it started: Your end goals are: * A level 5 planet * An army protecting your planet that can kill UBs on first try * A high level godpower crystal (level 10 or more with the premium extra 25%) * 4 black holes So now: a step by step guide of how to get there, how to spend gp is explained below the steps to your end goals # You want to make a level 1 planet if you don't have it already (I recommend having it for UBC though, so you should have it at this point). # Focus on the might upgrade clones on planet+. You need level 100 on it before the next step. # You want to leave some clones to defend the planet whilst also training some CoP+ might, your final goal is 350 but you can go to next step with around 200. # With the energy of your first kills make a creation module. # Make a creation crystal, this is necessary to refill your defending clones fast enough (5-8 crystal level)! If you have high CC anyway you can skip this. # Unlock more Ultimate Beings as you can fight them. As you want to farm energy, preferably when you can kill them in one go, as higher UBs take a large portion of your energy reserves. With that said, it is not a must, if you unlock it and it takes two fights, that is not the end of the world. # Make an okayish mystic crystal, this will help your defenders further (level 5-8). # By this time you start earning some nice gp, but not much yet. Spend them all on clones! You need it for defence and might training! # Make a decent god power crystal and a nice ultimate crystal and equip those (about level 10 god crystal and level 14 ultimate crystal, but you can start equipping it earlier). If you are lucky enough to have 3 equipment slots have both a mystic and an ultimate crystal alongside your god power crystal. Use level 25 god and ultimate module for your final levels, as these give the highest percentage bonus. # Make a big divgen. Obviously you already have a divgen to unlock the ub’s but you are going to want to increase it to make a level 4 black hole. Your clone number is quite limited compared to how big divgen you can make, so focus more on divinity gain over conversion speed (2:1 ratio, with a goal about 80/40). # Level up clones on divinity might (about level 200-250). # Use clones to refill your divinity generator whilst still having defender clones, this requires you to have stone. Use a big stone reserve as you don't want to run out. # Make a black hole, and afterwards make 3 more black holes. This is by far the most time consuming part of the setup, but luckily by this time you already have a nice gp income. # You are now done with the preparations, just keep enough clones on defense to kill all ub’s and enjoy your gp income, you can try to get a Godpower crystal that is 1 or 2 levels higher than the one you already or you can look at what you have accomplished and be happy with the around 80 gp you are getting daily. What to spend god power on? Well at the start you want more clones. Because defending and might levels that help with defence are basically only done more easily with clones, you really want to get more clones. So it is advised the first god powers you get from this strategy are spent to get 320k clones. Depending on when you want to end your run, you might want to go even higher! After getting that, you can also spend gp on getting building speed and creation count and creation speed. You want to have some amount of these by the time you start building your black hole and creating the galaxies for it. After the Dank strategy My first advice would be to unlock the camel. Finish an Ultimate Universe Challenge then a Black Hole Challenge, then start an All Achievement Challenge but don't kill gods yet. After getting the camel kill gods normally and finish your AAC. If you dislike the idea of an AAC you can do an Ultimate Pet Challenge instead as Dankaati did. After that: you are lacking challenges to go with your newly earned gp: many challenges have good bonuses read about them in the challenge guide. My personal advice would be the UPC due to its nice bonuses to pets. If you want to play actively a Double Rebirth Challenge can be a good starting challenge. Credit This strategy was created and turned into a guide by Dankaati, said guide has been improved with help of bodlaender